


[Podfic] you were always gold to me

by AceOfTigers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ex Con Geralt, Falling In Love, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Plant Metaphors, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Run-On Sentences, Self-Hatred, Swanky Greenhouse Owner Jaskier, Tenderness, greenhouse au, it's ostensibly a greenhouse au but barely, my god the run-ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofyou were always gold to meby limerental.Author's Summary:Their hands clasp together on the pillow, and Geralt can almost visualize it, the golden spill of Jaskier up through his veins, sinuous and explosive and all-consuming. Slivers of gold knit right into his oozing, viscous, shattered places, and he can do nothing but turn his face toward this blinding sun of a man and breathe into the flex of his shoulder.After spending ten years behind bars for getting caught up in the wrong crowd while trying his hardest to be a worthy father to his little daughter, Geralt takes up a job at a swanky garden center owned by the bubbly and charismatic man of many yellow flower names. They rest, they say, is just gravity.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	[Podfic] you were always gold to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you were always gold to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621045) by [limerental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerental/pseuds/limerental). 



  
  


### Without Music

 **Length:** 00:44:49  
**Size:** 49.2 MB  
  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] you were always gold to me - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-you-were-always-gold-to-me-limerental/Witcher_YouWereAlwaysGoldToMe_limerental.mp3)

### With Music

 **Length:** 00:46:21  
**Size:** 51.3 MB

**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] you were always gold to me (music) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-you-were-always-gold-to-me-limerental/Witcher_YouWereAlwaysGoldToMe_limerental_music.mp3)

### Credits

 **Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Cover photo:** [Nowaja on Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/photos/dandelion-medicinal-plants-flowers-5174890/)  
**Music:** "Hanahaki (Bloom)" by Molly Ofgeography ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KGTzPi5OUU) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/artist/0mC8ifdqPQYdUODibnvySl) | [Tumblr](https://ofgeography.tumblr.com/post/190751240851/hanahaki-bloom-on-spotify-liner-notes-so))  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> This is a first for me! I’m excited that I was finally able to think of a song that really fit something I was podficcing, and not only that, it’s a song by the delightful Molly Ofgeography, who some of you may know as the author of the Chilliad! With all of the amazing Hanahaki stories in this fandom, I’d been considering recording one partially just to have an excuse to use this song, but then it fit _this story_ so well that I had to use it. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are treasured!


End file.
